Presentation programs are software applications that allow end-users to create and/or view slide-based presentations. PowerPoint® from Microsoft®, Google® Slides, and Keynote® from Apple® are several examples of presentation programs that follow the slideshow model for presentations. Users utilize presentation programs to create slide-based presentations. However, it is difficult for users to organize series of slides and/or content for slide-based presentations. Presently, users have to manually organize slides in an order that they desire. Further, during presentation of a slide show, navigation between slides is restricted by an order in which the slides are organized.
As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to improving organization and navigation of presentation programs, among other examples.